


Love Letter? Possibly~

by ColorsofaYinYang



Series: Bae's Monthly Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Notes, Pining, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his first day at Kitagawa Daiichi when Iwaizumi finds a note taped to the inside of his locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter? Possibly~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catshooter/gifts).



> Written for the May prompt! This is like all fluff, sorry not sorry.

It's his first day at Kitagawa Daiichi and Iwaizumi's wishes have the potential of coming true that maybe, just maybe, he'll actually make friends this year, that perhaps this time around someone will talk to the quiet, intimidating kid in the corner (him) and he'll be normal for once, with nothing bothering him and nothing to worry about.

All of his dreams crash to a halt when he finds a note taped to the inside of his locker. It's written in elegant handwriting on floral paper, and his eye twitches as he snatches it from the door and stares at it. It's full of sappy things like, "You don't know how much I appreciate you!" and "You're amazing" and "I love your hairstyle!" It ends with a poorly drawn winking smiley face emoji and a P.S. message that says, "Meet me in the library - Oikawa."

This... is this a love letter? Iwaizumi has never been courted before, and he desperately tries not to get his hopes up. Hands shaking with anticipation, he grabs his bag and heads in the direction of the library.

 

~

 

His heart is pounding by the time he makes it there. He pulls open the door and steps inside, finding the library basically abandoned. The librarian smiles welcomingly as he passes by. The library smells of old paper and dust, crinkled parchment from a long time ago. He makes his way all the way to the back and is beginning to wonder if the person who wrote the note is even there, but as he turns to go back a head of chocolate hair catches his eye. There's a guy sitting at the table playing with a pencil, and Iwaizumi will bet that this is the right person. He walks over.

"Are you Oikawa, by any chance?" He asks, voice rough in his throat. His nerves are showing through, he can tell. The other looks up, eyes twinkling.

"Mhm," he makes an affirmative sound, twirling the pencil.

"Um, I --" Iwaizumi starts, but he's cut off by Oikawa saying, "What's your name?"

He sighs a little. "Iwaizumi. Listen, I found a note in my locker..." Oikawa's eyes widen.

"That... wasn't meant for you."

"...Oh." Iwaizumi's heart sinks. So much for not getting his hopes up. He struggles not to let the disappointment show on his face, but he knows he's red with embarrassment. To be fair, Oikawa looks like a cherry tomato with how hard he's blushing. "I'll... be going, then," Iwaizumi forces out, hands trembling, the note he had been holding fluttering to the ground behind him as he turns and flees.

Oikawa stares at his retreating back. The smell of old books lingers in his mind.

 

~

 

Iwaizumi steps into the gym, adoring how the floor shines and the nets look brand new, the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground with force making him feel right at home. That is, until he turns and notices who else is there.

"Y-You're..." He can't think of anything to say as a flush creeps up the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah!" Oikawa snaps his fingers with remembrance. "You're the guy from the library, right? What was it...?" He tilts his head cutely, lips pursed in thought. "Ah, Iwa-chan!"

"Iwaizumi," Iwaizumi says, taken aback by the nickname.

"Nope, it's Iwa-chan!" Oikawa insists. He pokes Iwaizumi's side, making him squirm. "You should give me a nickname too!"

"Shittykawa," he says, making some of the others look over with a confused look.

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean!" Oikawa whines. "Try something better!" 

Iwaizumi gives it a second of thought. "Trashykawa."

"That's no better!" Oikawa pouts. "You should be nicer to me; after all, we're going to be playing on the same team from now on." He gives Iwaizumi a pointed look.

Iwaizumi makes a sound of indifference, inwardly thinking that it's going to be a long year.

 

~

 

He was wrong. Time flies after that. Iwaizumi remembers all the practices they've had, all the hard work and effort they've put into the team, and for what? For this, an excruciatingly painful defeat by Shiratorizawa Junior High, for Iwaizumi to find Oikawa crying in the showers with his dreams crushed? As soon as he sees Oikawa's shaking back and hears his sobs, he tells himself this is not how it's going to end. They've only known each other for a year, but it feels like forever. He walks over, places a hand on Oikawa's back, and Oikawa looks up, bright eyes wet with tears. 

"Iwa-chan, go away," he says, sniffling, but Iwaizumi knows he doesn't mean it. Oikawa craves company, and right now he needs comfort more than ever. 

"It's not over yet," he says, voice low and gentle. Oikawa looks surprised and opens his mouth to speak, but Iwaizumi has more to say. "I won't leave. The rest of the team won't, either. We'll get better, and we'll beat everyone and go to nationals. 

"Even stupid Ushiwaka?" Oikawa asks, but he's smiling now, so everything will be okay. Iwaizumi reaches forward and gently wipes the remnants of Oikawa's tears off his face with his sleeve. Iwaizumi's own face burns after, feeling awkward and embarrassed, but Oikawa doesn't seem to notice, snatching his sleeve to keep him from bringing his hand back to his side. 

"Iwa-chan, my hero," he breathes, hugging Iwaizumi's arm close to him and nuzzling into his side. Iwaizumi pets his hair and stays with him until Oikawa's calmed down enough to leave. Oikawa clings to his arm in the halls, on the bus, and even after when they're walking home together. 

And even though they attract some strange glances, Iwaizumi lets him.

 

~

 

It's his first day at Aoba Johsai and Iwaizumi has nothing to worry about, all of his dreams having come true three years ago when he found a note taped to the inside of his locker. 

A sense of déjà vu flashes through his mind when he, once again, finds a note in his locker. This time, it's written on aqua cardstock. He recognizes Oikawa's handwriting immediately, its loops and slender letters familiar and etched into his mind after years of studying together after practice. It reads, "You're the best!" and "I'm so lucky to have you!" and "I just really, really like you!" There are hearts all over, and it ends with a heart-eyed emoji and Oikawa's signature telling him to meet in the library. Iwaizumi sighs. He's been through this before, there's no point in getting his hopes up again. 

The library is filled with fancy hardcover books and recently published articles. It has that new book smell, none of the musty old smell of Kitagawa Daiichi's library. He makes his way to the back where Oikawa is sitting, and Oikawa's face lights up when he sees him.

"Iwa-chan!" He greets.

"Trashykawa, you left a note in the wrong locker again," Iwaizumi says, slipping into the chair across from him.

Strangely, Oikawa blushes and looks away shyly. "Actually, Iwa-chan, that was meant for you."

Iwaizumi's face heats up. "...Oh." He tries not to sound hopeful when he asks, quietly, "You... like me?"

Oikawa nods his head a little. This has been coming for a long time, Iwaizumi thinks. He leans forward and cups Oikawa's cheek, their lips meeting sending a small shiver through his body. They've having their first kiss in the back of a high school library surrounded by books about science and astronomy, but Iwaizumi can't help but think it's perfect.

They separate, Oikawa's expression dreamy, Iwaizumi's thumb soothing over the subtle bags under his eye.

"Iwa-chan," he says, suddenly snapping out of his trance with excitement. "Does this mean you'll give me a nicer nickname now?"

Iwaizumi smacks the back of his head, albeit lightly. Well, it's the thought that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: character A puts a love letter asking to meet somewhere in character B's locker, but when they meet character A says "sorry! I got the wrong locker" but it's too late because character B fell hard while character A tries to use character B as matchmaker. Much angst and much awkwardness.
> 
> ...But I can't write too much angst or I die from feels so take the exact opposite with pure fluff! Seriously. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both so cute in this like what have I done. I've corrupted them.
> 
> Also Oikawa's original note is like to one of his good friends (I was going to make it Kuroo but couldn't fit that in), notice how the first one is more friendly, while the second one is like "I'm interested in you date me." Iwaizumi you're so dense.


End file.
